


Break Into Pieces, You Won't Fall Apart

by ChoklettHartz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz
Summary: Tenderness from Nero was a wellspring of warmth like liquid sunshine, something Dante could always fall back on. Tenderness from Vergil was rare, perhaps would always be a novelty, an all consuming storm that Dante could never be without. And both were equally potent in swaddling Dante in a sense of security so precious he wondered if he were in a dream.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Spardacest Server Fics and Art





	Break Into Pieces, You Won't Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This was my primary submission to the Spardacest zine! The rough draft was originally longer, and I was struggling to decide if I wanted to expand on the zine version or just upload the same cut as I had submitted. I decided to just upload it same as the zine version. Maybe I'll do an "extended cut" in the future. Who knows. I just felt like I was getting too hung up on it and should just share it already lol. 
> 
> I'm actually very proud of this piece. At the time when I wrote it, I felt like it was literally the best thing I had ever written in my life (or at least some of the best senetences I've written lol). And I rarely feel that about my writing XD Soooo I'd really love any feedback! I want to know what works and what doesn't so that I can continue to improve! Or just enjoy the fic, of course. Comments are appreciated, but never required. I'm just happy at this point that I'm getting myself to share this. Finally. :D

The phone rang shrill as a banshee up through thin walls, making Dante curl further into the sheets, disheartened growl in the pillows. He breathed in the mingled scents of his brother and nephew, his little pocket of serenity that was soured by the nagging voice in the back of his head. The voice that told him this peace, this happiness- he didn’t deserve any of it. He was supposed to tidy up the shop today, maybe take on some jobs instead of letting Vergil and Nero cover his sorry ass for rent all the time. Speak of the devils, he could sense them approaching the shop. 

The front door opened and it sounded like they had been in mid-conversation as Nero’s voice floated up to his ears, chattering excitedly. He heard footsteps and Vergil’s subdued voice. Nero picked up the phone, signature “Devil May Cry” rolling off his tongue like second nature. Dante felt a spark of pride twist in his chest, and he pulled the sheets over his head. He heard his name in the call, probably Lady or Trish, and then footsteps up the stairs. Vergil. One step after another, perfectly measured even when he wasn’t in a fight. 

The doorknob turned, the door creaked open, and for a moment, there was no sound. Dante could picture Vergil’s perplexed frown, cold eyes glittering in the shadow of the doorway, debating whether or not he should address this. Dante really hoped he would just leave. That’s what they usually did anyway, right? Shove those icky feelings in a drawer somewhere and hope it crumbles to dust, forgotten, no harm done. Except that route seemed hopeless as another pair of footsteps came down the hall. 

“He’s asleep?” Nero asked softly. 

“No,” Vergil replied curtly, tone laden with exasperation.

Steps approached the bed. Nero. Dante stayed still, breathing steadily as the edge of the mattress dipped, and he was jabbed through the blanket.

“Hey, old man. You alive?”

Dante wanted to pull him down, just bury his face in the crook of his neck, and pretend everything was fine and dandy. Instead, he rolled over with an exaggerated groan and stretched. Pulling the sheets down, he blinked up at Nero. “Back already?”

“Yeah. Just a small demon infestation. Pretty straightforward.”

“Sounds fun-”

“Were you in bed the whole day?” Nero asked in an accusatory tone.

“Need my beauty sleep,” Dante said with a lazy grin. He knew it was a lot less convincing than usual, or maybe Nero was sharper now. “Anyway, gonna catch some more Z’s-”

“Oh no, you don’t!” Nero growled and yanked the blanket down as Dante was about to pull it over himself again. “And you stay there!” he snapped at Vergil who was about to leave. Vergil glared at him, offended by the tone. 

“I see no reason for me to stay,” he said coolly, but walked further into the room anyway.

Nero turned his attention back to Dante who gave him puppy eyes as a last ditch effort. Clearly, it wasn’t working.

“What’s been going on with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been way lazier than usual. You’re not even eating pizza. You’ve been avoiding me. Has he been avoiding you?” He directed the last question at Vergil.

“Hmph, no wonder I’ve finally gotten some peace and quiet.”

“You’re welcome. Want me to leave the country for a while?”

“Shut up, both of you!” Nero snapped. “Going to answer me, Dante?”

Dante met Nero’s eyes, crystal blue, strong and steady. Damn kid was too good for his bullshit. 

“It’s nothing,” Dante said with a shrug. Why couldn’t they just let it go like usual? “Just overdid it a little on the last job. Felt like sleeping in.”

“The last job you took was two months ago.”

“ _Really_ overdid it.”

__

__

“Dante!”

Dante sighed, staring up at the ceiling. “Don’t worry about it, kid.”

“I was trying not to, but whatever’s been bothering you is obviously getting worse.”

Shit, had he always noticed? With a tremendous effort, he sat up and ran his hand through his hair. His emotions were a jumbled torrent bleeding into his demonic instincts. They were his mates. His sole comfort and support should the world go to shit _again_ , but all he wanted was to get away. 

“Don’t really want to talk about it.” The fatigue in his voice was unfiltered. He knew Nero was staring at him.

“Fine…” 

He was relieved for a moment, thinking he would be left alone. But then Nero leaned in, and Dante froze as he kissed him. It was soft, gentle, all the things that melted Dante’s defenses, all the things that made him want to bolt. He was coaxed into responding, lips and tongues mapping over one another. Funny. He had often distracted Nero like this in the past. 

Vaguely, he heard clothes shuffling and dropping to the floor. The mattress dipped as another warmth circled around him. His other half, or perhaps third ever since they formed their bonds. Lips ghosted along his shoulder towards his neck. Fangs pressed against one of his marks, sending sparks down his spine. A reminder, a warning, or a promise, hard to tell with Vergil. But the way his hand caressed up his torso to his heart had Dante sighing against Nero’s lips. Tenderness from Nero was a wellspring of warmth like liquid sunshine, something Dante could always fall back on. Tenderness from Vergil was rare, perhaps would always be a novelty, an all consuming storm that Dante could never be without. And both were equally potent in swaddling Dante in a sense of security so precious he wondered if he were in a dream.

A subsonic vibration rolled over his body. Vergil was pressed against his side, deep purr running though Dante’s nerves, smoothing out the urge to flee. He was stripped to the bone, these parasitic thoughts laid bare, a hideous sight that they shouldn’t have to expose their eyes to. Even so, Nero’s tongue swept along his mouth, catching the formless words and tucking them away. 

Breaking for air, Dante managed one breath before Vergil grasped his chin and claimed his mouth in a kiss far less gentle than Nero’s. He nipped along his lips and tongue, goading like the way they always fought. Dante knew the dance well and painted blood between their lips. He moaned as hungry fangs punctured his flesh, and he felt Nero licking and sucking on the wound.

“And you say _I_ think too much,” Nero murmured into his skin. Dante would have replied if Vergil wasn’t so intent on consuming his mouth.

The blankets were kicked out of the way, clothes peeled layer by layer as their hands and lips sought more skin. Hands roved along his body, intertwining briefly with his own. Dante wanted to return the favor, but Vergil had grasped his wrists firmly as he supported his weight from behind. Harsh love bites bloomed and faded along his neck and shoulders, each one making Dante gasp louder and squirm in his hold. Nero mirrored the treatment across his chest, sucking a bruise over the spot where his heart pulsed. The sensation evoked breathy sighs from Dante, and he felt Vergil’s heart beat against his back, just about as quick as his own.

“Relax, little brother,” Vergil whispered against his ear before nipping it sharply.

“You sure that’s the goal?” he said in a thin chuckling voice that broke into a moan as Nero licked over one of his nipples. 

Nerves gave way to sparks of pleasure. Sweat beaded across his skin only to be licked away meticulously. What little breath he was able to pull in his lungs was either stolen by more kisses or weaved into moans. He panted heavily as his brother brushed back his damp bangs. Hands pressed into his inner thighs, making him bite his lip as hot breath ghosted over his arousal. Locked in Vergil’s arms, he could only look down and meet Nero’s eyes as he took his member in his mouth, surrounding him in wet heat that sent shudders through his body.

“Fuck… Nero-”

“What do you want, Dante?” Vergil asked, his voice cutting across the haze. 

What did he want? Dante groaned as Nero took him all the way to the base while Vergil kneaded his hips and bit his shoulder. He could drown in them. He would fall in Hell again for them, if it meant they’d always be safe and happy. But that was only part of it. He didn’t realize he was shaking until Nero pulled up and cupped his face in his hands. 

“Dante,” he said, concern lacing his husky voice.

He blinked a few times, suddenly aware that Nero was brushing away stray tears. The urge to flee crawled up his throat again, held down by Vergil’s embrace and lips pressed against his nape. Nero kissed his temple, and he felt both of them purr low and steady against him until the quivers subsided.

“Do you want to stop?” Nero asked.

Dante chuckled and leaned forward to catch him in a light kiss. “Right when the party’s getting started? Nah.” Nero rolled his eyes, but indulged Dante with a deeper kiss. “Want you,” he whispered against his lips as he wriggled his hips back against Vergil. “Both of you.”

He was shifted into leaning on Nero while they worked him open slowly, taking turns marking up his skin that grew more sensitive with each passing moment. Moans and sighs spilled from his lips, lustful need mounting rapidly as they pressed ceaselessly on his prostate. Dante hadn’t realized how he was pleading, nearly incoherently, until Vergil chuckled darkly.

“I believe he’s ready.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind making him come like this.”

“Hah… Glad you two can bond-ah! -over fucking me,” Dante said in a strained voice. “How about you actually get to it?”

Suddenly, he was manhandled onto his back, flames of desire dancing under his skin as Vergil chased after him, caging him in with his body as he ravished his mouth. Dante moaned into another bloody kiss, full of hunger. He ran his claw-tipped fingers along Vergil’s body, leaving red lines that healed over quickly. 

Nero caught his hands and through the haze, he felt his lips brushing over his knuckles. The tender action contrasted so vividly with their demonic lust and made Dante blush with surprise. He panted open mouthed against Vergil’s temple as he felt him push inside, sliding in with little resistance. His head dropped back at the feeling of being filled up and teeth sinking into his throat. He arched in Vergil’s hold and blinked blearily up at Nero who stared at him with such beautiful round eyes, practically glowing with love and admiration. It was too much so Dante turned away with eyes squeezed shut. 

A gentle hand petted his hair, soft kisses, harsh kisses, murmured praises, the feeling of being entered again and again, pulled under waves of pleasure. The smothering heat of Vergil’s body relented just enough for Nero to flash Dante a cocky grin before he crawled over him and took him in his mouth again.

The wet sensation around his member in conjunction with the relentless thrusts inside had him crying out breathlessly. He groped at Nero’s thighs, pulling his hips down so he could finally return the favor. He sucked and licked the shaft in his mouth, moaning shamelessly as his thighs were spread wider. They were going to be the death of him in every way and quite frankly, Dante didn’t mind.

He moaned with abandon, pleasure coursing through every nerve in a steady thorough burn, toes curling. His climax stole over him suddenly, robbing him of all his breath, muscles seizing up. Tipping over so slowly, the feeling dragged on much longer than usual. He chased that high desperately, barely registering how Vergil gasped and his steady pace stuttered for a moment. Dante tossed his head to the side, one hand clawing at Nero’s thigh, the other twisting in the sheets, his whole body shuddering. He felt Nero swallow around him while Vergil fucked him right through his orgasm. 

They took their time unraveling him, loving him inside and out until he was a whimpering mess, taking and giving more than he could handle. They held him in their arms, cooing soft praises and loving words. He felt raw in body and mind, and it felt so good to sink into that feeling without fear, knowing his mates were there. His demonic side was stirred free of his shackling doubt, relishing the feeling of consuming and being consumed. They smoothed out the unseemly cracks he believed he had, made his flaws into worthy things.

As their love making ebbed, Dante lay between Vergil and Nero, gasping for breath and mewling as his tears were gently kissed away. He mumbled incoherently as he came back to his senses.

“Slowing down, old man?” Nero said with a cheeky smirk.

Dante huffed in response, exhausted, and pulled Nero close to snuggle against him. He felt Vergil curling up behind him as well.

“How are you feeling?” Vergil asked. Nero’s expression softened as he looked at Dante.

“Never better,” Dante sighed, meaning to sound casual. 

It was true though. The last ghosts of his insecurities were chased away as Vergil stroked his hair. He wasn’t sure how long it would take for the dark recesses of his mind to truly vanish, didn’t know if it would ever really go away, but he felt good at the moment. He supposed that was what mattered more.

Nero kissed him softly and gave him a stern look. “We’re never gonna leave you, you know,” he said.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Dante replied with a lazy smile. He felt Vergil kiss his nape and purr against his back. 

“I’d give the world for you, both of you,” Vergil said softly.

“ _Don’t_ , you melodramatic ass,” Dante snorted even though his demon side was preening at the sentiment.

“Alright, well, I’m gonna take a- Hey!” Nero glared as Dante pulled him back down.

“Stay.”

“We’re filthy.”

“Stay,” Dante whined with a petulant pout.

“Fine,” Nero said as he rolled his eyes and let Dante pull him close.

Dante purred with satisfaction as his mates curled up around him, their scents lulling him into a doze. He could feel soft kisses on his skin, gentle words of love wrapping around him as warm as their embrace. Yes, these were his mates. The ones that would always love him and pull him from those dark places. No matter how harrowing the days could be, Vergil and Nero would always be there to love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
